DWMA's Kindergarten class
by Silver wolf rain
Summary: Kid's first day of Kindergarten at the DWMA. What will it be like? I don't own Soul Eater/Soul eater characters. One-shot.


**This is my first Soul Eater story. I hope you guys like it!**

When Death the kid opened the door to the classroom, he couldn't believe his eyes. All of his classmates were out of their seats and running around. His jaw dropped. Normally, when he opened a door, everything was neat and symmetrical. It was the first 10 seconds of his first day of Kindergarten and it was already nerve-racking. Kid stared at the mess of 6 year-old running around the room. Kid crawled under a seat.

"It's horrible. Totally unsymmetrical….. Completely disgusting…." He muttered. "I should've stayed home today; I never wanted to go to Kindergarten in the first place!"

Suddenly, the classroom door opened and someone stepped inside.

"Okay, class." The person said loudly. "It's time to settle down now."

Kid peaked out from under the desk. It was a tall women about 18 years old standing in the doorway. She had caramel-colored hair and an eye patch covering her right eye.

_Not symmetrical… _He thought and hide further under the desk.

None of the students seemed to hear the lady.

"Um…. Class….." The teacher said. "SHHHHHHHH!"

Nobody heard her. Then, one small student with spikey blue hair walked up to the front and yelled "EVERYONE SHUT UP!"

All the students stopped and ran to their seats.

"Thank you." The teacher said to the student. "What your name?"

"I'M THE GREAT BLACK STAR!" He yelled.

"Um, okay, you can go to your seat now…."

He skipped to his desk. Kid shivered.

"Too scary… and not symmetrical at all." He whispered.

"Well, then." The teacher said. "My name is Marie. You can call me Miss Marie." She wrote her name on the black board.

"Why Miss?" Black star asked. "Because you're not married yet?"

Miss Marie frowned.

"Alright, let's start class, okay?" She said, ignoring the question.

Kid decided to listen to the lesson but he stayed under his desk. Miss Marie started talking about when the first weapon was made. Kid found it interesting but he already knew all of that stuff. He'd learned all about that like a whole year ago. He sighed and his attention turned to the windows. He could see outside. The sun was high in the sky and a few clouds drifted by.

_I wanna be outside_. Kid thought. _I don't want to be stuck in this little room learning about things I already know about with all of these unsymmetrical people._

He watched the clouds move by the window. The light was making his drowsy. He was about to fall asleep when Miss Marie told the class that it was song-time.

"YAY!" Everybody yelled.

All of the students crowded in a circle.

"What song do you guys want to sing?"

A little girl with blonde pig-tails suggested _the itsy-bitsy spider_.

"That's not cool at all." The kid next to her said. The girl smacked her reading book on his head.

"Okay." Miss Marie said ignoring the disturbance. "The itsy-bitsy spider…"

_ Hey, I know this song. _Kid thought. _Except it was different words. Daddy sings it to me differently. _

He started whispered the words.

_Arachnophobia climbed up DWMA_

_Then came Lord Death and smashed the spider's face_

_Up came the sun and dried up blood and rain_

_And Arachnophobia was never seen again_

"Yay!" Some of the students yelled after the song. Black star's 'yay' was way louder than everybody else.

They sang the song a few more times. Kid wanted to join the group but there were so many unsymmetrical things there…

Then, Miss Marie said it was snack time. She passed out some pretzels and apples.

_Hey, I want some. _Kid thought. _I like apples. _

Miss Marie placed the plate on her desk. There were two more apple slices on the tray.

_Maybe I can sneak past them and get one…._ He thought.

He got out from under the desk and tip-toed over. Kid was about to eat one when he heard someone behind him say "Who are you?"

He turned around. It was the girl with blonde pig-tails.

"Um…" He said. "I was just hungry; I'll just be going now…"

The girl stared at him. "You better not be stealing from Miss Marie. Are you an intruder?"

"A what now?" Kid asked, getting kind of nervous.

"An intruder." She smirked.

"Your hair is unsymmetrical." Was the only thing he could think of to say.

"Huh?" The girl said.

"What's your name?" Kid asked, changing the subject.

"I don't give my name to intruders. "

"Very well, I will remember you as the girl with unsymmetrical hair." He said.

"Hey, that's not nice." She said. "Look, I don't know who you are but don't go around giving people nick-names."

She grabbed her reading book.

"MAKA-CHOP!" She yelled and smack his head with it.

"OW!" He yelled and dropped his apple. "I'm going to find my daddy and tell him what you did."

The girl rolled her eyes. Kid ran to the door of the classroom and opened it. Miss Marie was standing there.

"AHH, UNSYMMETRICAL!" Kid yelled and ran under his desk again. He stayed there for the rest of the day.

When all the adults came to pick up their kids, Kid slowly got out from under the desk. He walked past everyone, hoping nobody noticed him. He looked around in the hall.

_No, Daddy's not here yet. _Kid thought.

"Oh, Lord death, why are you here?" He heard Miss Marie say. He turned and saw Miss Marie with Lord Death.

"DADDY! " He yelled and ran to his father.

"Hi, there Kiddo. How was school?" Lord Death asked him.

"Oh, it was horrible, some girl with unsymmetrical hair hit me with her book and everything here is out of order. Please don't make me come back!" Kid said everything in one breath.

"We'll see about that." He said to Kid.

"I think I want to retire now." Miss Marie muttered.

Lord Death and Kid left the school.

"Well, if you want to come back, you can." Lord death said.

"You kidding? Never ever!" Kid said and they went home.

**Okay, that it's... Leave a review if you can. :)**

**-Silver Wolf Rain**


End file.
